Generally, when an article is packed, foams are always stuffed between the article and a paper box so as to use a soft material such as foam or Styrofoam to provide the article with the cushioning protection. However, foam and Styrofoam cause the environmental protection problem. At environmental consciousness rising today, Styrofoam is not a suitably ideal cushioning material. For solving the problem mentioned above, an air packing bag constituted by a plurality of air cylinders independent to each other is yielded thereby providing the cushioning protection to an article while being shaken.
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional apparatus for manufacturing an air packing bag includes a first hot sealing table A1 and a second hot sealing table A2 used for adhering one sheet of inner film A6 and one sheet of outer film A51 by means of hot sealing. After the hot healing is completed, a third hot sealing table A3 and a fourth hot sealing table A4 are then used to hot seal the one sheet of inner film a6, the one sheet of outer film A51 and one sheet of outer film 52, an air packing bag is manufactured after the hot sealing is completed, for example, an apparatus for manufacturing a check valve bag disclosed in Japanese Publication No. 2000-218718. However, many hot sealing tables must be assembled in the process of manufacturing to cause the whole manufacturing process to be rather complex and tedious. Moreover, the operation of a product line must be stopped and a large amount of time must be spent to extraordinarily add new hot sealing tables or replace with new hot sealing tables when a different air packing bag is manufactured; it not only is time and labor wasting but also causes production capacity to be damaged seriously because the production line must be stopped for a long time.